My Unfinished Business
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Quinn: "Always, always have a plan." But what if your future, dreams and plans was all gone in a blink of an eye? Is LOVE enough reason for you to live? QUINTANNA endgame, Fabrevans/Sansam/Brittana mentions.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hello everyone..! So this is just an experimental story to see if you guys will like it. After I watched "the ghost of the girlfriend's past" and "teen spirit", I got obsessed with the 'ghost theme' so I figured why the hell not write one..LOL**

**I didn't want to spoil much of the story in the summary but if you are not comfortable with death topics and a likes, I would suggest that you skip this story..:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I might have some information far from canon and I am not from US so I have no idea about the schools or how it works. LOL**

**Hope you will also enjoy this one. I promise this is not a very tragic story. hehe**

* * *

ooo…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…**QUINN**…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo…

Three months. That's the time I need to endure before I take off this cheerleading uniform and graduate high school as a valedictorian. I just got my acceptance letter from Yale and everything is going according to my plan. I'll take Political science there and then become a politician someday just like my dad, Senator Fabray.

Carmel High School will soon be just a part of my past, a stepping stone to my future and my dreams. I love being the head cheerleader but being the captain of Vocal Adrenaline is the best experience for me. Although it was such a shame I only joined junior year. I wish I could have joined freshman but I was so busy with cheerleading at that time.

Everyone in school avoids making eye contact with me especially when I'm in a bad mood. Losers, geeks, normal, guys, girls or even teachers, everyone is afraid to get into my nerves because I have a reputation of crushing anyone who crosses me. Yes, I am the head bitch of Carmel High School. I'm not like my other co-cheerios that needs to flirt with the jocks just to be popular; I am well known to be the president of the celibacy club and a Christian girl but no one messes with me.

I stepped out of my car and see how every student stopped what they're doing just to glance at me without being caught. Only the jocks have the courage to check me out on my cheerleading uniform, and of course my Quarterback boyfriend, Samuel Evans.

Sam is chatting with his football friends in front of the school, of course while is he waiting for me. When he saw me coming, he quickly approached me and kisses me on the cheeks. I'm not really the 'pda' type and he knows that.

"See you at lunch babe?" I just sweetly smile at him and nod. That is our everyday routine; he will walk me to class, eat lunch together, meet at glee, meet after class for practice on the field with football and cheer then go home together. Kind of boring actually but safe, and that was important to me.

I do love Sammy, he's cute, gorgeous abs and sometimes he could be funny. But what I really love about him is that I could do 'corny' stuff with him that the whole school doesn't have to know without him judging me. The bonus part is, he's super smart like me. He also got in to Yale and we will be taking the same course and then get married after college. That was part of my, I mean 'our', brilliant plan. Everything is all laid out and I will make sure it will happen.

* * *

ooo…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…**SANTANA**…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo…

Three months and I'm gone, away for good from this shit hole. New York, now that's my favorite place in the world. Columbia University Health Sciences is soon to be my university. I will be the best oncologist in NY! That's why I am working my butt off for at least a 3.78 gpa and currently I have 4.0, cool right?

Don't get me wrong, I am so not a nerdy smart girl. I am a super hot Latina with beauty and brains, talented too because I am in glee club. My dad is a doctor, a damn good one. He is an Orthopedian and he's the head chief of our town hospital. But that won't be long because he got an offer to transfer to NY by the end of the month, which is perfect because after I graduate we don't have to come back here, we can just move there for good.

William McKinley High, is the shittiest school here in Lima. If only I didn't follow Brittany Pierce here, I'll prefer Carmel high any time. Yes, I was so stupid to follow my childhood crush Brittany here. I'm gay by the way, been a while now. I've known Britt since second grade but never had the courage to talk to her. She's the perfect blonde, head cheerio and a great dancer. I am just an average student with a smoking hot body, but still not enough to be popular especially since I am in glee club a.k.a. Loser club.

Every morning I would sit here on the grass under this fat tree near the school entrance just to see Brittany stepping out of her car. She's so gorgeous on her cheerio uniform and her smile definitely lightens up my day. But my heart will soon be crushed into million pieces once her quarterback boyfriend Michael Chang walks beside her, with his arm over her shoulders as if he owns her. Well, I'll be that possessive too if she's mine.

I sigh. "Done with your morning dose of Brinicellin?" Kurt said teasing me.

"Fuck you." I threw a crumpled paper on his face annoyed for ruining my moment everytime.

"Nu uh, I don't think so." He rolled his eyes and put a disgusted face. "Come, we'll be late for class." He held out his hand to help me off the grass. I took it as we walk side by side towards the school's hallway.

Kurt is my best friend since fourth grade; he is 100% proud and out gay since birth. We became close after I rescued him from being bullied by our classmates. He helped me get through my gay panic moments and we took care of each other from then on. When I came out to my dad on eighth grade, Kurt went crazy in setting me up on a date to every lesbian he knows on his support group. Thank goodness it stopped after a few months when I didn't show interests to any them. Because I just like one beautiful and perfect girl, Brittany.

* * *

ooo…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…**QUINN**…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo…

Sam and I had a huge fight today; I found out that he applied as well at Harvard and actually considering it. I was so upset because that was not part of our plan. Although it was just more than two hour drive, still we won't be together in Yale, again, as we planned.

"This is such a great party." Sugar exclaimed as we entered the Puckerman's residence.

I am not really a party-type of girl but tonight is an exemption. Sam and Noah Puckerman are friends even if they are from different schools. Noah goes to that school for losers, McKinley high. I tried to look around the huge crowd for Sammy. I need to talk to him tonight because tomorrow he'll be giving his decision to Harvard's representative and I won't let him ruin our plan.

"Hey hot chic, looking for mah boy Sam?" drunken Noah asked while trying to put his arm around me. I quickly dodge it then give him a death glare. He raise his arms in defeat, smirking. "Hi sugar and Marley, welcome!" he took my two co cheerios each hands and kiss it. I roll my eyes when I saw how the girls loved the attention. I put on my best HBIC face, "Enough with that, where is he?"

He turns around and shouts at Sam who is on top of the living room table dancing topless. "Hey Sammy boy, your mama's here!" Puck said laughing. "Hey baby! There you are." I shook my head and felt sorry for the beautiful Latina that now has his full attention; she looks too hot to date a pig like Noah.

I walk into Sam's direction and shoot glares to the women and gays who are enjoying my boy friend's little dirty dancing. "What do you think you're doing Sam?" I asked him angrily and pulled him down the table. Clearly he is making a fool of himself dancing like a freaking stripper surrounded by this perverts.

He smiled at me goofily then put his arms around me, "Guys, meet my very own little miss perfect." He's very drunk and he doesn't know what he is doing anymore. He is starting to irritate me with the way he's acting. "Look at her, am I not the luckiest guy in the world?" Even if he's drunk, I could still sense the sarcastic on his tone.

I removed his arm from me forcefully, he almost drops on the floor but then he was able to lean on the couch. "You're drunk; clearly you don't know what you're saying." I shout at him very annoyed. The music was so loud and it adds to my irritation with Sam's behavior. Is he upset regarding our fight or is he upset because I was insisting to stick with our plan?

"I know what I am saying Q, and I am fucking tired of you deciding everything for me! I'm your freaking boy friend for crying out loud not your toy! You're not even my mother to decide everything for me!" he shouts back at me. Everyone near us suddenly stopped what they are doing and stares at us. Sam suddenly look sobered when he saw my reaction. "I..I'm sorry babe, I..d..din't mean th-"

Before he could finish his apology, my hand reached his face. It was so loud that almost everyone in the room is now looking at the scene we're in. My tears fall down on my cheeks and when Sam attempts to touch me, I quickly back off from him and ran outside.

"Shit! Quinn!" I heard him call me but I didn't stop. How could he do that to me in front of many people? I ran as fast as I could and push anyone who is in my way. I heard a lot of 'ows' and a 'bitch' but I just ignored all of them. I ran straight at the back of the house where no one dares to go because of Noah's huge dog. But I know he always keeps Puckster, yeah that's the poor dog's name, in a leash far from the pool.

"Hey you, stop walking bitch!" I spin around angrily and see a furious girl walking towards me. It was a bit dark and my vision is also blurry because of my tears, which is why she was already near when I recognized her. She's the Latina inside with Noah. Wait; did she just call me bitch?

"What's your problem?!" Perfect. Now I have someone who I can channel my frustrations with Sam.

She walks closer to me but then stops an arm length away from me. I smell alcohol and when I look at her chest, perfect chest by the way, I saw a stain of red on her white tank top. Did I do that to her? Shit! When I look up at her face, that's when I appreciate how gorgeous she is. Her brow shoot up, maybe she figured that I am checking her out. But instead of making fun of me, her expression changed. It became soft and concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked trying to see my face from the only light coming from the post.

I turn away from her and wipe my tears. I remove my sandals and then sit on the side of the pool, playing the water with my feet. I was surprised when she sits beside me and did the same with her feet. "I'm sorry about that." I said while I gave her an apologetic smile.

I heard her sigh, "It's fine Barbie. I needed excuse to get away from Puck anyway." She smiled back at me. "Nice swing on your boy toy in there, mind if you teach me that sometimes?" she said joking.

There is something about her that I can't make myself get angry with her comment and nickname. If she's some other girl or guy saying that, their now a living target. But with her it's different, it's like I could just brush off the insults she could say. I never even know her name and it's not creeping me out.

She exhales, "So, what's with the drama?" she said as she hands me the bottle of beer, when I just look at it, her brow rises. "Suit yourself." Why the hell not? If I'm going to talk tonight to a complete stranger, why can't I drink a bottle from her as well? She doesn't look like someone who is sick or anything, actually she looks perfect.

So I took it from her after she had another sip and took a swing myself, I could see she's smiling at me. "What?" I asked when she just stares at me. "Can't you be creepier than that?"

She just shook her head while trying to contain her laughter, "Nothing, it's just..umm..you look..like someone who's very..." she looks like she's having a hard time finding the appropriate word to describe me so I fill it in.

"Uptight?" I asked.

"I was gonna say different but..hmm..it works too." She said laughing.

I looked at her amazed on how she laughs, like everything around her is so easy. I let out a deep sigh. "Well according to my soon to be ex-boyfriend I am so uptight, deciding his future and everything!" I took another sip from the bottle and hand it over to her. I am really upset with Sam tonight. "Is it wrong to plan everything for us? It's not like I made them on my own, he was there with me when we made them."

"What if he changed his mind?"

"He can't change his mind; we only have three months before graduation! It took us a year to plan everything." I snapped at her, with my eyes wide. Just thinking we won't be able to do as planned makes me so angry.

"Whoa! Easy, it's cool." She raised her hand in defeat. I breathe in and out to calm myself. "You do know that the only constant thing in the world is change, right?"

I kept quiet for a while, I am aware of that but this is who I am. I plan everything because I am scared to be left behind here in this town and be a loser. I let out a deep sigh and stare at the pool. _"I don't want to stay here forever."_ I softly said.

We both sigh, _"Me too, you have no idea how badly I want to ditch this town." We _looked at each other smiling. _"It's okay to plan, you know? But make sure you're also open for change, because life is a bitch and it's full of surprises."_

"_Uhh, I don't know."_ I said still not convinced with her point.

She shook her head and let me face her buy grabbing both of my shoulders. _"Look, being spontaneous once in a while, doesn't hurt. We're young, it's our chance to do crazy stuff and experiment with life."_ I just stare at her. I can understand what she's trying to say but what I don't get is why my heart's beating so fast with her touch. "_Uhg, you're unbelievable!"_ she removed her hands and throws it in the air.

I breathe in and out, "_Experimenting sucks and being spontaneous leads to trouble."_ I said to her voiding her gaze and also to hide the fact that I am blushing right now because of her stares.

She chuckled, "_So you haven't done anything just to experiment or be spontaneous_?" I shook my head, ashamed for being so naïve. _"Well that's soon to be changed."_

I was going to ask her what she means by that when suddenly I feel her lips in mine. My body tensed when I realized what's happening. She's kissing me! The girl who I don't even know the name is kissing me! I don't know what took over me but I just closed my eyes and kiss her back. I could taste the alcohol and cherry. She deepened the kiss by putting her hand behind my head. I heard a moan, well maybe it's me, I'm not really sure. All I know is she's a very great kisser but it ended too soon.

"_There, hitting two birds with one stone_." She said smirking after she pulled away from the kiss. My mouth stayed open with confusion and shocked expression all over my face thinking of what just happened.

"_Y..you kissed m..me."_ I whispered under my breath while running my fingers through my swollen lips.

We just stare at each other for a while and soon we heard a voice approaching us. "Fuck!" She said as she quickly put her sandals on, panicking. _"I have to go." _She ran into the dark side of the pool and then she's gone.

I just stayed there sitting, still trying to process everything. _"Quinn? What the fuck are you doing here?"_ I heard Noah's surprised voice. _"Sam went to your house already." _

"_Good."_ I replied to him as I put my sandals on.

"_Wait, did you happen to see a smokin' hot Latina here? She's been hiding from me all night. Damn!" _I shook my head annoyed at him. I stand up and left him alone there by the pool. I'm outside of my car when I heard my phone ringing; I quickly open the door and step inside.

When I see that it was just my mom calling, I let it go to voicemail. I sent Sugar and Marley a text that I'll go ahead of them. I quickly got a reply within seconds telling me they'll be alright. So I start my car and drive. My phone is ringing nonstop and now it's Sam but I didn't answer it. I put it on speaker so I could hear his voicemail message and play it.

"_Hey babe, I'm really really sorry about what I said. I am here at your house; please I've been trying to call you all night. Please please pick up? I thought about what everything and your right.." _he stopped talking which made me look at my phone, is the battery empty? Did the call ended? But a loud horn from stupid teenage driver made me drop it. _"Dammit!"_ I cursed as I try to look at the street at the same time reach for my phone using my foot. When I finally got my phone and check what happened, suddenly a bright flash of light caught my attention. It was too late before I could turn the car, the truck hit me already after a very loud deafening sound.

All parts of my body hurt especially my head. I cannot move my arms or feet, even blinking hurts. I don't want to cry but tears are falling without me even knowing it. _"H..helppp!"_ I tried to yell but my voice cracked. _"P..ppleeaase. Hheeelp m-…"_ The view that I am seeing upside down right now is starting to get blurry and dark. I tried to scream but no voice came out.

I am hurting all over and my eyelids are starting to get heavy. I am tired of fighting the dizziness so I closed my eyes in defeat. This is it, I'm going to die. All of my plans, my dreams they are all gone in an instant. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. That girl by the pool was right, life is a bitch. Lucky for her, she gets to live her life the way she wanted. I wish I could too.

My breathing starts to hurt more and soon I'll be out of oxygen because it'll be harder for me to breathe. Isn't there someone out there who could help me?! Why can't I open my eyes again? Shit! There is a liquid running on my cheeks, is that tears or…blood? Oh god, please no. Somebody help me!

All I could think about is my mom, my dad and Sam. I should have answered my mom's call and tell her I love her. And Sam, I should've told h-..I was not able to finish the thought as darkness took over me. Now the hurting is gone and I couldn't feel anything, completely nothing.

"_..you're right babe, we should stick to our plan. So please come home. I love you."_ Beep.

* * *

**So? Hate, Like or Love? You can only choose one though. Haha**

**I know it is 'tragic' on this chapter but I plan on making this a comedy/romantic type of story..hehe**

**Believe me, I was so excited that I already have this story summarized until the end, so it is upon you if I should continue to write chapter 2 or not…hehe**

* * *

**BTW: Happy 23th bday to my very good friend Jocelyn. Thanks for the help with my stories..^_^ Cheers!**


	2. Earth Bound

ooo…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…**SANTANA**…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo…

I will miss the coffee here at Lima Bean. In two months I'll be graduating and no more Lima Bean special coffee for me. But you know what I am gonna miss the most? It's seeing Brittany. For years I had this routine; during school days I will wait for her in my favorite tree spot and on weekends like today I wait for her outside the Lima bean. Pretend to sit here while reading, drinking coffee and wait for her to have her morning buzz.

There are days that she will smile at me and I'll just smile back, if I was lucky she will wave at me and I could feel my heart melting. But today, there is no Brittany coming because she's in MIT with Mike checking it out. Yeah I know, stalker much, whatever.

So today I decided to just read a book while drinking coffee, better than staying at home anyways. But when I look up, I saw a familiar blonde walking across the street approaching the coffee house. It's hard not to pay attention to her because she's like a crazy girl trying to talk to every person she sees. It was kind of weird because no one even dares to look at her, well I won't blame them. She even tried to talk to an old lady across my table but she just ignored her.

"_Dammit!"_ she exclaimed annoyed while stomping her feet on the cement ground. That's when I burst into laughter but still tried to cover it up with my book. When I stopped laughing and looks up, I almost had a heart attack. She is standing in front of me with her arms folded looking at me, like she can't believe I am laughing at her. _"You can see me?" _she asked excitedly.

OMG! It's confirmed, this girl is crazy! I raise my eyebrow, _"Duh, you're practically an attention whore." _I said sarcastically. Okay, maybe not a good idea to say to a crazy person. I expect her to be mad at me but instead she jumps up and down very happy. What is going on with this girl?

"_Yes! Finally someone who can see me!"_ she said while sitting down on the chair next to me. I just follow her movements with my eyes still confused. She let out a sigh of relief. _"I am starting to think that no one knows me here anymore. Come on I grew up here, I am..I'm.."_ her smile suddenly disappeared as she try hard to think. _"I'm.."_

I take it as a cue for me to leave and stay away from this crazy girl. So I gather all my things and stand up to leave a very confused girl thinking about her name. _"I..I don't know my name." _that made me stop from completely standing up. Her face looks like she's bewildered knowing she can't remember her name and it just feel so wrong to leave her like that. She looks like she's about to cry.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked her as I out down my things on the table. _"Are you sick_?" she shakes her head. _"Then why can't you remember your name?"_

"_I..I d..don't know."_ Then she starts crying, I got nervous because it is only my second time to see a girl crying in front of me. The first one is that girl beside the pool that- OMG! That's why her face is so familiar! She's Barbie!

"_Barbie."_ She looks up to me confused while sobbing. _"We've seen each other before, remember the party on Puck's house?" _I asked her trying to make her remember that night. But she just shook her head, she stops crying and now interested to know what I am about to say. _"You had a fight that night with your boyfriend then you run out of the house but on your way out, you spilled my drink on me so I followed you and we..ummm..talked by the pool."_ I said leaving out the 'kiss' part.

She shook her head again and starts to be more upset then cry. _"Hey! Stop the water works, everyone is looking at us!" _I whispered to her angrily. Now she's successful in getting everyone's attention because they are all looking at us, especially at me. I find it very weird because they are all looking only at me. After some moment a waitress comes to my table_. "I'm so sorry but my friend here is so upset..umm..about her cat."_ I lied which made the lady's eyebrow furrowed.

She looks at Barbie's direction and then to me. _"Your friend..umm..are you okay? Do you want me to call someone for you?"_ What the hell? What is she talking about?

"_What?"_ I asked her in a loud voice. Is someone making fun of me? Is this some kind of sick prank?!

"_Calm down, you're starting to scare our customers young lady."_ She said in a soft voice.

This woman is crazy! _"I..I don't know what you're saying." _I shoot a death glare to Barbie who is just watching us silently_. "Speak Barbie! This is your entire fault!"_

Barbie scoff then speaks at the same time as the waitress did. "Hey, that's not true! I was just upset that I can't remember my-"

"_Excuse me young lady, my name is not Barbie. You need to go-"_

"_Stop talking, both of you!"_ They are giving me a headache! _"Damn!"_ Then the manager walks towards our table.

"_Is there any problem here?"_ he asked firmly looking at me and his employee. So before she could speak, I decided to explain myself so I can get out of here.

"_I was just having a quiet time here alone, when both of them start to disrupt me." _I said in an annoyed tone. The manager looked at his waitress with a what-the-hell-is-happening look and was returned by a shrug by her. "_Oh hell, fine! I'm out of here!"_ I said as I grab my things and walk away from those crazy people.

"_Hey wait!"_ I ignore her, instead I walk even faster and when I turn on the corner of the street, I ran as fast as I could. After a few blocks I stopped running and look back to make sure she's not following me anymore. When there is no sign of her, I smile victorious.

But almost had a heart attacked when she's suddenly standing in front of me. _"Fuck! How did you do that?"_ I jump back away from her as I put my hand in front of my chest to calm my heart.

"_Listen to me, and please don't freak out_." She said in a nervous tone. I am already freaking out! _"I think I know what's happening." _Her expression is sad; she let out a deep sigh. _"I'm a ghost." _

I was expecting anything crazy except that. Shit! If she told me that when I was a kid I will believe her and run away from her but this is 2013, ghosts aren't real!

"_Okay, here's the thing Barbie, I don't give a shit if you're a ghost or ET lost looking for mommy. . . .me!"_ I said as I emphasize every word to her.

"Look at the glass." She gestured for me to look at the glass of the boutique beside us.

So I looked at it annoyed. All I could see is a glass with two mannequins dressed in a bathing suit. _"Done, can I go now?"_ I asked irritated.

She shook her head impatiently, _"Look at the huge mirror serving as the backdrop."_

I did as she says. What am I supposed to look for? I can see my reflection standing beside..no one! I look back at her and look again in the mirror. My goose bumps are suddenly getting goose bumps. My heart beat is racing and my mouth is getting dry. I want to run but I can't move my feet. No shit! I can't breathe! In an instant everything around me went black. Someone screamed when a loud thud was heard cause by my falling body into the ground.

* * *

ooo…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…**QUINN**…ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo… ooo…ooo…

If I am a ghost, that means I am…dead? No I can't be dead! I started pacing nervously beside the couch while waiting for Santana to wake up. Yeah, I found out about her name someone recognized her after losing consciousness on the street. I think his name is Mr. Shue, well that's what he said when he's trying to wake her a while ago. Her father just told the guy to bring her home and he'll be there soon. The guy was hesitant to leave Santana but her father insisted, saying she'll be fine that it happens when Santana was overwhelmed with her emotions. But it was two hours ago and still no Mr. Lopez and she's still sleeping.

I want to wake her up but I don't have the heart to do so, as long as she's breathing then I don't have to worry. Besides she looks so peaceful sleeping and I think she hit her head pretty bad a while ago. When I saw her lying there, I felt hopeless. I wanted to help her but I can't even touch her. For a month I was so focused on trying to get any attention from anyone. It was until Santana made me realize there are a lot of problems that I need to focus on and plenty of questions that I need answer.

Like who am I? I know I heard Santana calling me Barbie a while ago at the coffee house but something is telling me that is not it. I look again at Santana and try to hold her hand but it just went through the bed. I figured already that I can't touch any living things or coalesce with a human body like in movies. But the cool part is I can walk through walls.

"Ugh, my head." She said while putting her hand on her head. She's awake now, thank goodness. Santana is still not aware of my presence in the room. _"What happened to me?"_ she asked herself. _"A nightmare."_ Oh, how cute she's talking to herself. _"Fuck Santana, you're too old to believe in.." _then when her gaze turn to my direction, I wave at her. She screamed so loud when she finally recovered from shock and realized it was not a dream.

"Ghost?" I asked her while smiling. I know my plan was not to freak her out but who wouldn't right? She threw a pillow at me which caught me off guard that's why it hit me. "Ouch!" I yelled.

She quickly stands; she seems very pleased that the pillow actually hit me. "See? You're not a ghost, the pillow hit you!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head, understandable that she's still in denial about all of these_. "Throw another one."_ I said challenging her while crossing my arms.

Her brows furrowed but grab the nearest pillow and threw it again. This time it went though me. Her eyes and mouth went wide when she saw it, I smirked at her. _"Oh, my, god!"_ she starts to scream and run around the house. I just sit on the sofa and wait for her to calm down. When she went up to her room, I followed her. She locked herself inside; I just smile on her silliness. I knock three times. _"Go away! Please, please, please make it go away, please make it go away." _I burst into laughter when I hear her chant.

I let myself through the door and see a very scared Santana hugging her both legs, face buried on her arms while leaning at the door. I felt sad; I am not enjoying this anymore. I sit across her, trying so hard not to scare her more_. "S..santana?"_ I said softly, I saw her body tense but she didn't look up.

"_Go away."_ Her voice cracked, she's sobbing now. _"Please, I hate ghosts."_ Her voice is pleading now.

I was hurt thinking she's so scared at me. "_I'm not gonna hurt you."_ I said softly. _"Please, I .. I just need your help. You're the only one who can see me." I_ said in a very sad tone.

She stopped sobbing and after a few minutes she finally looks up to me. Her eyes are so red and her face is wet because of tears and sweat. _"You mean no one ever saw you before?"_ I shook my head._ "That sucks." _Her seriousness made me smile.

"_Yeah, sucks than being dead."_ I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. Being dead is never funny.

She just look at me earnestly, I could tell that she still feel scared but more of pity. She stands up and goes to her bed to sit, still her eyes fixed on me. I better not use my teleporting powers not to freak her out more. So I stand up as well and lean on her study table across her. _"So, why can't you remember your name?"_ she asked curiously.

"_I don't know. All I can remember is I'm walking one day and trying to talk to everyone I see, familiar and unfamiliar faces but no one even gave me a glance. At first I thought it was a sick joke but then after a few weeks I think I figured it out."_ I explained to her sadly while fidgeting my hands.

She thinks for a minute then asks me again. _"Isn't there like an angel or anyone to explain to you?" _I start to laugh again. _"Hey I'm just trying to understand okay?"_ she said pouting.

"I'm sorry." I apologized while trying to stop laughing. _"It's just that, I wish it was just like in the movies where I get to have my personal guide or whatever."_

She nods, _"So let me get this straight, you are alone, with amnesia and you can only talk to me?"_ I nod at her. _"That's just fuck!"_ she exclaimed.

"_Yeah."_ I agreed to her. _"So what should I do?"_

"_I don't know; maybe go to a church or something? To cleanse your soul."_ She shrugs.

Is she being serious right now? But by the looks on her face, shit she is serious! _"I already went to every church here in Lima."_

"_Let me Google it."_ She said as he hops off her bed and move closer to me. _"Move your ass barbie, I know I can pass through you but there's no way I will do that."_

I step away from the table and let her sit. She opened her laptop and starts to type ghosts with amnesia. She gave me a death glare when I chuckled so I stop. Until she found a webpage regarding lost souls with unfinished business.

"_Scroll down."_ And she did. We both read the article and our mouth both went wide open when we read the last paragraph.

"_So that's why I was the only one who can see and hear you, because you are attached to me."_ Santana said amused._ "It says here that a scared and confused soul will seek the last person that she/she had a connection with before she/he died and ask for help. Once the soul has found her/his earth-bound person, that person is the only one who could help the soul determine what's been holding her/him back from passing on."_ I just listened to her not knowing that that means.

"_Wait a minute, so back at the Lima Bean, I was just talking to myself the whole time?" _she asked bewildered with the realization. I nod at her. _"Shit! Everyone will think I am crazy." _She said annoyed.

There's complete silence between us, both deeply thinking and then she looks at me. _"You have any idea what's your inner peace?" _

I shook my head at her confused._ "I..I can't remember."_

"_Great! Well, I guess you'll be stuck here forever."_ She said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Yeah with you."_ I snapped back, when she realized what I have just said she looked at me quickly with an annoyed look. _"What? I'm just telling the truth. It says there that I'm bound to you so if I don't let go of whatever holding me back here, then congrats you got yourself a permanent imaginary friend."_ I said annoying her more.

"_Fuck you!"_ she snaps at me then stands up. She crosses her arms and start to pace on the carpet. I could see she's thinking_. "Fine, I'll help you find your 'peace' so you could leave me alone. I don't want to end up in a mental institution!_" She rolled her eye at me. _"But first we need to know who you are and I happen to know the person who can help us."_ She said in a firm voice then went out of the room.

Since I 'wake up' and realized that I was dead, I never felt this kind of relief. Santana maybe rude but she makes me feel safe. It's amazing how easily I can convince her to help me, maybe we really have this connection that's why I was drawn to her in the first place. Finally, I'll find peace once we're done and it'll be all because of Santana.


End file.
